The purpose of this study is to conduct an exploratory study of drinking patterns among District of Columbia high school students. The study is designed to: (1) provide detailed descriptions of drinking behavior by high school students in order to establish firmer norms for the prevailing drinking or non-drinking customs and norms; (2) examine some of the factors which influence or promote alcohol use, abuse or non-use among high school students in Washington, D.C.; (3) identify some of the problems associated with drinking; (4) generate descriptive baseline data required to develop treatment model(s) which considers the unique normative drinking patterns of high school students in the District of Columbia; and (5) make long-term predictions of the correlates and possible consequences of changes in specific types of drinking problems or potential problems. The survey sample consists of a stratified random sample of approximately 236 students, enrolled in District of Columbia public high schools. The sample will be drawn from a population of approximately 23,033 students. The primary method of data collection will be personal or face-to-face interviews. Data reduction procedures will include frequency distributions, ANOVA and factor analysis.